Screwdriver tools equipped with a torque limiter are known. Such a screwdriver tool permits a torque to be applied to a part to be driven, for example, a screw. If the torque exceeds a predefined limiting torque, e.g., the specified tightening torque of a screw, the torque transmission is interrupted.
DE 101 43 181 A1 describes such a screwdriver in which the torque limiter is mounted in the handle. Torque is limited via a clutch whose parts are held engaged by a helical pressure spring and are disengaged against the force of the helical spring in the event the limiting torque is exceeded. The clutch and the helical pressure spring acting on the clutch require so much space that this torque limiter can only be used with bulkier handles.
Thus, it would be desirable to have a screwdriver tool in which the torque limiter has a compact, simple, and cost-effective design.